1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user-customized content providing device, a method thereof and a recorded medium thereof, more specifically to the technology capable of user-customized contents according to personalized user preference information by using tag information.
2. Background Art
Today's prompt development of the information communication technologies has increased the use of Internet every day, and the amount of information on Internet has gradually swelled. However, very little information is actually useful for a user. This makes it very important to provide a user with the information that is customized to meet the user's demand.
Especially, it is necessarily required to suggest merchandise (or information) based on user preference information in order to activate commercial transaction and to improve the satisfaction and loyalty of the information provider (or web-shop) in an electronic commerce field. For this, one of the most important factors is to quickly and accurately analyze user preference.
Accordingly, various methods for analyzing user's interests have been studied. The most typical one of the methods provides customized information (e.g. web contents) based on the preference information which is evincively represented by a user when the user firstly visits a website. However, this method may be troublesome to the user, and it may be difficult to acquire the preference of the user who dynamically changes.
To solve the above problem, the methods of implicitly studying the preference through user's action have been developed. The well-known method analyzes all contents of the web document linked to the hyperlink selected by a user to study the preference of the user through the frequency of words used in the web document.
However, in accordance with the conventional art, it takes a lot of times to analyze all words included in connected web documents. The web documents also include unnecessary various types of information that may drop the accuracy of analysis of user's interests. Actually, lots of web documents repeatedly shows movement buttons in websites and unnecessary information such as advertisement, company profile and copyright information. Since the web programming method maintaining a certain template and dynamically generating internal contents has been recently used, unnecessary contents are repeatedly included in the web documents much more.
Conventionally, the user preference information is separately managed by each web-server. If this user preference information can be unified and managed by user's apparatus and each server can ask the apparatus for the unified and managed user preference information as necessary, the shops dealing in similar merchandises is possible to usefully access information, which a user are interested in, at other shop websites.